Ice Cream
by OtakuCertified
Summary: It's a hot day in death City and Cecil, the strange and wonderful radio brodacaster is keeping everyone company! Maka, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty decided today was a good day for a ice cream, but Soul's little fan freaks always find someway to try and ruin peaceful days (slight Nightvale AU, A birthday gift for Ashy! IM SORRY I SUCK AT FLUFF)


Ice Cream

For Ashy since it's her birthday and all, sorry its short and a rush job (I wish I had more notice)

Maka sat on the brick wall with Liz and Tsubaki while Patty was getting her third helping of ice cream from the vendor.

"It is a hot day for our little desert community, here in Death City. The sun is blazing bright with its cackle and not a rain cloud in site, but we don't want that pesky rain, not after it tricked us into going outside to expect playing in puddles of water but instead brought a snow storm" Maka listened to Cecil on the radio from the shop keeper across from the the three girls. He was right, Death City had tricky weather that was odd to most of the world.

"Why do the guys always wanna play basketball? It isn't even fun" Liz groaned looking at her blue painted nails "I nearly broke a nail last time. Jeez, they are so lame" Liz snickered.

Tsubaki laughed pleasantly with her and small nod.

"Don't let Soul hear you say that. He'll go into this whole rant about how doing girly activities isn't cool. How is a day downtown girly?" Maka gave her French vanilla a lick. She hated biting into ice cream. Too sensitive of teeth to do so.

Patty returned with a triple scoop, each a different flavor.

"They think we mean shopping, but today is not good for shopping. Too hot, most stores bust their AC's around this time so it'd be too hot to try on clothes." Liz answered with all her mighty womanly wisdom.

"I thought everyday was a good day for shopping to you" Tsubaki leaned forward curiously

"The stars are not in alignment for that!" Cecil bellowed from the radio. the girls laughed at the perfect timing of their favourite radio broad castor. All was well until a petite girl with an anatomy incorrect chest size approached Maka

"You're Soul's meister right?" She asked in an innocent voice. Maka gave a proud nod in reply "Would you give him to me?"

Tsubaki's eyes went wide as Patty's narrowed. Giving her tall ice cream a menacing lick.

"Now that's just-" Maka held out a hand to stop Liz from her tirade. all three stared her strangely, half expecting her to go off into a rage.

"Soul is not an object to be loaned or given away. He is a person whom I have a deep bond and partnership with. Asking someone to break something that important is selfish. If you really want a good partner then you'd look for one that wasn't taken. But in your eyes you aren't looking for a partner, you are looking to have Soul be your boyfriend. You aren't the first to ask me to break off my partnership so you can ask him out. You are incorrect in assuming we have that relationship. if you want to ask him out then do so without hurting someone" Maka replied. It was slightly harsh and sounded unemotional. But Tsubaki watched the pain in her eyes. This happened too often for Maka's liking.

"Cheer up darling, even if you lose him, my voice will keep you company" Cecil's voice travelled in the air again. "Listening to my voice to comfort your shattered heart. He was a brute anyway. And he had a nasty habit of leaving his things around" Maka stared at the radio. All the girls listened attentively to it. Like in a trance but not really.

Patty licked at her three flavours as she watched another girl reognize Maka and started to approach "Oooh boy"

"If this makes two in the span of ten minutes you're gonna have to tell Soul to address his fandom to tell them to fuck off. This is getting ridiculous" Liz felt a cold drip from her ice cream onto her bare legs.

"You are Maka Albarn right? Soul's meister?" The skinny brunette asked. She had the same body type as Maka. thick curls of chocolate hair and bright copper eyes with a splatter of freckles on her face. She was fidgeting under all four of their gazes

Maka let out a sigh "Yes I am" She knew where this was going again

"Please leave him and come be my partner!" Liz nearly fell off the wall. Maka was left shocked "I-I'm in love with you and I would really appreciate it if you left him and would be my partner instead! Y-You've already made him into a death scythe so you could take on a new partner. I-I'm a scythe too! i can transform fully and would love to be wielded by you" Maka felt flattered, shocked and a tad happy about this.

"If I were you Maka I'd accept it, Soul can take on a new meister, and lots of his fan girls would go crazy. And this cutie looks like she'd appreciate you a little more" Liz grinned. Maka stared her with wide eyes. Now contemplating if Liz was joking or not.

"Y-You don't have to answer right away!" She dug a letter out from her pocket, encased in a small pink envelope with a heart on it. "I-I wrote this in case I couldn't s-speak. I-it has my contact information in there. i-If you wouldn't mind I'll be g-going now" she bowed her head and scurried off with a bear red face.

"Did that really just happen?" Tsubaki stared at the letter.

"What happened?" A low husky voice asked. Maka looked up to see Soul, Black*stat and Kid walking towards them. Maka wanted to hide the letter from him but also shove it in his face that she wasn't as undesired as he joked that she was.

Maka intended on saying nothing

"Maka-chan got a girlfriend~" Patty sang

"WHAT? THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED" Maka shouted.

"I dunno, she confessed to you her undying love and really wanted you to be her partner and drop shark boy over here" Liz grinned. Watching Soul's face was priceless.

It contorted from shock, anger, confusion to a fake as hell mask of 'I don't care'

"You should do it, accept it, and live on" Cecil bellowed from the radio

"Shut the fuck up cecil" Soul grumbled under his breath. Scowling at the radio with great resentment.

Maka tucked the letter into the pocket of her loose fitting shorts. not saying a word more about the subject. She slipped off the wall and threw away her napkin. "Come on Soul, let's get some ice cream"

Soul watched her with careful eyes before stopping her when they were out of ear shot. "Don't...leave me okay? ...It'd be uncool" He didn't look her in the eye.

"Dummy" Maka smiled and tugged him along for a cold treat.


End file.
